The field of the invention is a system and method for cleaning swarf from a conveyor belt and more specifically a system and method for using a cleat connected to a conveyor belt link for cleaning swarf from between the run and return portions of a conveyor belt.
A variety of systems have been used for cleaning swarf from endless conveyor belts. These past systems are generally known as swarf discharging conveyor systems. The main goal of these systems is to clean as much swarf as possible from the conveyor and the lubricating liquid/coolant being used to lubricate/cool the conveyor. The systems usually include some sort of cleat or a hinged belt link that acts as a cleat to remove swarf from the conveyor and potentially push the swarf into a discharge container.
While these past swarf discharging conveyor systems have proven themselves useful, they have some shortcomings. First, they may not allow for different sizes of swan to be discharged. Second, they may not be able to effectively drain the lubricating liquid/coolant from the swan. Third, they may allow for swan to get wedged in the conveyor belt, specifically between the run and return portions of the conveyor belt. Therefore, there is a need for a more effective swan discharging conveyor system.